


12:25 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A tarantula?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered with one wide eye as soon as the giant territorial creature appeared.





	12:25 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''A tarantula?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered with one wide eye as soon as the giant territorial creature appeared and prepared to attack him by a road.

THE END


End file.
